


Sorrow TV x Reader - A One-Shot

by NicestPancake



Category: SorrowTV
Genre: Gen, I'm not sorry, Little Romance, Moral Lessons, Other, Short, Should I REALLY be shunned?, So I merely supplied., SorrowTV Didn't Have A FAnfic YEt, Sorry Not Sorry, To Almost Not, but i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicestPancake/pseuds/NicestPancake
Summary: I only have one goal in this life, and that goal is to be the first person to make a fanfiction about someone. If you know of any other kind of lesser-known youtubers that you want me to write a fanfiction on, let me know!!! I will always be happy to expand my... Gallery, shall we call it?(Lol if you find this Sorrow and are uncomfortable with this story I will take it down, but I will only minorly apologize for maKING ART.)





	Sorrow TV x Reader - A One-Shot

     I walk down the street, sighing after doing a long day of... absolutely nothing. I'm not a liar, and I'll admit I only went out for a walk thirty minutes ago to feel somewhat productive today. Of course, being self-aware does not help me escape from the imminent self-loathing, I'll feel later, but for now I'm happy and outside, and that's all that matters.

    Well, until I run into a stranger, that is.

    He seemed in shock and rather annoyed at my incompetence, and I start to apologize immediately, "Ohh my god I, I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into... you..." and that's when I realised that I recognised that face shape! Those big round gorgeous brown tea bags, that others would refers to as his eyes! I had just run into Sorrow TV!!!!

    "Um, are you okay? You seem a little... out of it..." He waved his hand in front of my face a couple of times and I realised I had just blanked out and ohmygod his voice is just as gorgeous in real lif- no. {Y/N}, you are a person, and he's a person too, and just play it cool.

    "Oh, sorry it's just, I was tying to figure out where I've seen those eyes before, they're very pretty." I fidgeted with my fingers while maintaining eye contact- but not so much as to freak him out, and nonchalantly patted my cheek to see if it was as warm as I thought it was.

   "Well thank you, I appreciate it...?" His shock and slight annoyance has, at this rate, dissipated into confusion, which was fine, I could deal with confusion.

   "Oh! Now I know! Would you be Sorrow TV?" Confusion melts into pure joy,

   "You know my channel?"

   "Yeah I watch it pretty regularly, actually." and he wraps me up into a big hug and honestly this is all I ever needed in my life. I could probably die happy now, in all honesty. He releases me and pretty quickly we get to chatting, mostly over the crappy youtube stuff where if you feature any music at any part of any video for more than thirty seconds, you have to check every rule the creator of the song may have about their music and also check with youtube and just how big of a mess the whole thing is.

  "In all honestly, as far as meeting a fan could have gone, especially my first time meeting a fan in public like this, I probably could have run into a far worse scenario, I'm glad that at the ABSOLUTE least, ONE of my fans is a decent person. Though I have no doubts a majority are, ahah." With a smile and him rubbing his neck awkwardly, we parted ways.

    At first, I was dissatisfied- wish I had said more, even. However, as I approached my home I counted my blessings. After all, not every fan gets to meet their online crush, and even fewer get to have a lengthy chat, and sure, maybe in the long run I'm just a sentence in his story, but that sentence is MY sentence, and I'm not gonna let that upset me, no matter how long of a paragraph I've written about him in mine.

   After all, he's done more than enough by just existing, and love isn't always about romance.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.


End file.
